Just a song
by Vez87
Summary: Karaoke night at the robber, what could go wrong? A little one shot to get me back to writing


**A/N Inspired by Aura Dione's Into the wild. Not a big fan of song fics but every time I hear it I think of these two. Rain will be updated soon, just had to get this out. As always, I own squat**

Jane leaned back in her chair, clapping and cheering loudly after every ruined and crooned song. Karaoke night at the Robber was an instant hit, everyone just had to have a go, whether they wanted to or not. The ones that didn't had always turned out to be the best, who knew there were talented singers in the BPD?

Frost had however just managed to ruin a timeless classic, much to the amusement of the masses. He was bowing to cheers and jeers alike.

"Who hasn't had a turn?"

He scanned his hand across the room looking for the next participant. His eyes gleamed and his smile widened looking at his team assembled, Maura easily matching his enthusiasm.

"Would the good doctor please take the stage!"

The hooting was louder now as Maura's face had quickly turned to one of shocked horror. She looked to Jane for help only to see her smile grow. Lithe hands encouraged her upwards, she looked to Vince who only shrugged. Looking toward the stage she stood, Frost had his hand outstretched to her, she accepted.

Arms tucked to her chest with microphone in hand she looked around the room. Her face flushed with fear and embarrassment, she gulped heavily.

"You can do it doc, it's just a song!" An unidentified voice from the crowd shouted over the din.

Squaring her shoulders, setting her jaw, and one deep breath later she chose her song. The slow piano intro had subdued the audience, a change in the nights tempo immediately shifting the atmosphere. Her voice was barely audible but with each passing line her confidence grew. And yet the cloud were enraptured, none more so than the detective who had all but pushed her up there.

She couldn't place the song, but the lyrics were hitting home. In her own bubble she could swear Maura was singing just to her, if she concentrated hard enough everyone else just melted away.

"I never thought that I was cool enough to be your friend,  
I guess it's kind of funny, don't know how the story ends,"

Their eyes met through the crowd, Maura's held conviction in her words, while Jane had looked like she had been knocked for six.

"I've never been a pleaser, I've never been a fan,  
But I never felt any better than when you took my hand"

Neither Frost nor Korsak could get her attention, the song had been chosen for her. That much was clear, but nothing else in her muddied and muddled mind made sense. It was just a song, that's all. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"I see right through you, that's what made us friends,  
You will always be my first love, you're with me in heart space and time,  
You're someone I still think the world of, but we got lost, lost into the wild,"

This time when they stole a glance at each other Maura's eyes glistened in the light as she turned her head away. As she belted into the chorus Jane began to fidget with her hands. She sniffed once before rising from her chair and disappearing into the crowd. Biting her lip she burst through a door into the cooler night air. Hands flew into her hair as she paced like a caged animal. She had been doing this lately, getting her hopes up before crashing back into her reality.

The one where she was a blue collar cop with a socially awkward best friend who had no idea how what she said or did affected the detective. Where she was just doing 'what friends do'. Frustration was pent up inside, barely spent when she kicked a trash can down the alley.

As she finished her song the bar erupted into applause and chanting for the next offering. Stepping down from the stage and making her way to their table she noticed three drinks and only two drinkers. Her face had already asked the question as Frost leapt to provide an adequate explanation.

"I'm sure she just went to the John, it's not like Jane to leave with a glass nearly full."

She offered him a weak smile as she turned in the direction of the toilets.

"Hey Korsak, would it be considered unprofessional to bang Jane and the doctor's heads together?"

He just laughed and clicked his glass with his younger partner. Two of the smartest people he knew, and yet oblivious to each other. Perhaps they did need a meeting of minds so to speak.

Maura had stepped into an empty ladies room. Every cubicle was open and thus no sign of Jane. Standing by the mirror she looked herself in the eye, how could she be so reckless as to choose that song? Why didn't she just pick some kind of pop nonsense and play along. Instead you had to do that, you all but professed your love for her on stage, and in front of all your colleagues. And now Jane is no where to be seen, did she understand? Was she scared away? Her cycle of fear gridded to a halt when a loud crash could be heard through an open window.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Rizzoli! Some fine detective you are."

She kicked the can again sending it further down the alley. Pacing again her hands covered her face. Maura had heard enough, it was time to be brave, it was time to either lose it all or gain everything she had ever wanted. Stepping from the rest room she found her way to the alley door, she winced again at a pounding noise behind it. Standing tall she pushed through the door, gasping at the horrendous mess Jane's rage had caused. Garbage and glass were everywhere, wrecked cans lay in a crumpled heap.

The closing of the metal door had caught her attention, spinning on the spot she had all but readied a scathing yell to unleash upon the hapless soul. But when her eyes met those of her friend she deflated immediately, breathing heavily she slowly made the walk back up the alley. Maura was about to speak but was cut off by a breaking voice.

"How long?"

Looking away she deflected. Her courage already gone, "What do you mean Jane?"

"Maura, you are wicked smart you know that. But sometimes you can be really, really dumb."

Threading her fingers together she fidgeted, a nervous trait she had gleaned from the detective.

"I don't know when it started, but I knew for sure when you-when you saved us that day at the precinct."

Jane took a step forward, "Why now Maur?"

Letting out and exasperated laugh she looked to her, "Jane I've been trying to tell you since that day, but I guess you just weren't getting it."

"Maura, you have known me for some time now. I'm a kind of black and white person, you know this. It's yes or it's no, it's there or it isn't. I have to have the evidence to make the call, that's how I work and its how I live. If I had thought for just one second that what you're saying is true do you think I would have done nothing about it?"

"I, Jane I'm sorry, I should have said something, done something. But I was scared."

Placing her hand on the blonde's elbow she spoke low, "of what?"

"Of this! Of your reaction. There were too many variables, I couldn't be sure of the outcome. And until I was I just had to-"

All thoughts had vanished as her world came to a crumbling halt. All she could register were hands in her hair and another pair of lips on hers, crashing and melding before they both broke for air.

She looked up into dark eyes, "How long?"

A wide grin spread upon Jane's face, "The first time I saw you in scrubs,"

"And you said I was the dumb one."


End file.
